Unidos en la Oscuridad
by SilverGreenHeart
Summary: Hermione es una inocente bruja dispuesta a todo por el triunfo de la luz...¿verdad?Y,¿Qué es la Luz?¿Cuales son sus propósitos a futuro?Hermione es mas observadora de lo que muchos creen,y cree que el verdadero Señor Oscuro,tal vez,desayuna con ellos en el Gran Comedor cada spechas,descubrimientos e intrigas en el tiempo. Dark-ishHermione!Good?TomRiddle!2ndChanceSeverus!


-Si hubiese sido una sangre pura, hubiese estado en Slytherin; el mismísimo sombrero seleccionador lo cree así, e incluso pensó en hacerme la primera hija de muggles en unirse a la casa de las serpientes. Nunca se lo dije a nadie- la chica frente a él se cruzó de piernas, acomodándose en el roído sofá frente a él- me gusta ser subestimada, pero Albus es muy perspicaz; si él hubiese notado que yo era **demasiado** anodina, hubiese sospechado- tomo aire, sus ojos parecían ver esos momentos de su pasado fluir frente a ella- así que les di algo más que notar de mí: la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor, inteligente pero confiada, astuta pero inocente. Miré a ese hombre a la cara con ojos de gratitud y adoración luego de cada situación en la que los míos y yo fuimos puestos en innecesarios peligros que "el mago más poderoso del lado de la luz" tendría que haber sido capaz de prever. Y observé. Observé, analicé y esperé. Vi la realidad de lo que se escondía tras la sonrisa amable, y la actitud de abuelo benevolente; por supuesto, también noté que nadie más podía ver lo que estaba justo frente a ellos y, tratar de hacerles entender iba a ser un esfuerzo inútil que solo me pondría en evidencia. Así que esperé, hasta encontrar quien pudiera realmente VER. Tenía catorce años cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Desde segundo año había tomado gusto por la poción Multijugos, me ayudaba a moverme por el mundo mágico sin el riesgo a ser reconocida. Viajaba en el transporte público muggle y tomaba un cabello aquí y allá; nunca usaba el mismo dos veces. Había llegado a Hog's Head, y no por casualidad. Tras mucha investigación, te descubrí: el hermano del que el benévolo director Dumbledore parecía no querer hablar, que nadie parecía recordar. Tuve suerte ese día, vi a Albus desaparecer de la barra justo mientras abría la puerta del local. Gritaste, y lanzaste un vaso al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras decías "¡Nadie lo ve, Albus, pero yo sé exactamente lo que eres!"; había lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro, y te veías tan cansado, tan roto. Justo entonces me viste, y trataste de recomponerte y echarme, diciéndome que el lugar estaba cerrado. Ese día me veía como un hombre de mediana edad, sin rasgos distintivos. Te dije que a mí no me lo parecía, y me senté en el mismo asiento donde EL había estado momentos atrás- su voz le falló un poco, su garganta seca tras la larga explicación. Tomo el vaso de agua frente a ella y lo examinó por unos momentos- ¿Podrías darme algo de agua, tal vez sin Veritaserum?-

-¿No tienes nada que ocultar, verdad?- fue la respuesta del hombre frente a ella. Aberforth la miró, desafiándola a bebérselo. Ella rió.

-Tu amor y confianza me toca el alma, padre- tomó hasta la última gota, sin dejar de observarlo.

-Bien, continua-

-Te dije que yo si podía, y no comprendiste a lo que me refería; te dije "Yo sí puedo verlo tal cual es, a Albus Dumbledore". Me miraste con cautela, pero me serviste un trago, preguntándome quien era. La alarma contra menores de edad se disparó en cuanto pusiste el vaso frente a mí, y lo retiraste, mirándome acusador. Te dije que tal vez deberíamos tener esta conversación en un lugar menos público, e hiciste pasar, a esta misma sala. El tiempo no fue amable con este sillón- le dio dos golpecitos al cuero ya desgastado- te conté mis experiencias, mis teorías y mi creencia de que Albus y Riddle no eran tan diferentes. Mi hipótesis de que el segundo no era más que un peon del primero para lograr todo lo que siempre había deseado, como Grindelwald… y cuando la poción dejo de surtir efecto, y yo iba a marcharme, suspiraste un sollozo y me contaste lo que nunca habia podido contarle a nadie antes. Me contaste todo sobre Ariana-

-Yo… ¿Lo hice?- Los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas que trataba de no derramar ante quien el consideraba una extraña. Ella no pudo evitarlo y se levantó de su asiento, dejándose caer a los pies de su padre.

-Lo hiciste, padre- tomo su callosa mano entre las suyas- Compartiste conmigo tu dolor, y ese dolor se hizo también mío. El dolor y la ira de habernos arrebatado a Ariana. De no haber siquiera podido conocerla- los ojos de la joven lo miraban, reflejando las mismas emociones que muchas veces el habia visto en el espejo. El hombre apretó la mano de su hija, dejándose caer al suelo, abrazándola y dejando fluir el dolor- Me nombraste por ella- la separo un poco, observándola buscar algo en la capa de viaje que aun portaba.

Allí, en su pequeña y pálida mano, un giratiempo brillaba contra el pergamino de adopción que rezaba "Hermione Ariana Kendra Jean Dumbledore".

Continuará….

 **Oh my fucking Merlin! Han sido uff años!** **Desde que utilicé esta cuenta. Me entró una nostalgia importante esta tarde, recordando mis tiempos en fanfiction, y como habia perdido el contacto con la escritura, demasiado enterrada en mis estudios. Decidí volver, a ver si aún tengo algo de magia en mí, after all this time.**

 **Espero que el primer capítulo les intrigue lo suficiente para verlos por acá de ahora en más.**

 **SilverGreenHeart**


End file.
